Dreams
by Lori2279
Summary: Annie has a doozy of a dream


This is more of my one shot series where Annie isn't crazy and left Pine Valley pregnant because she saw Marissa and JR in bed together. Read the chapter of _A Family Affair _called _A Sister Reclaimed_ if you want to know more. Think of this as an updated version of Fan Fantasy and if you pick up on the connection to another ABC soap from back in the day let me know.

"God, I miss coffee," Annie mumbled as she sat down at the table and inhaled the imaginary smell of caffeine.

"You looked wrecked," Brooke commented as she eased herself into a chair. "Everything okay?"

"I had the weirdest dream last night," Annie said.

"What about," Rebecca asked as she sat down, one of her twin daughters on her lap.

"Tad Martin," Annie explained as she took some of the granola from the bowl in the center of the table.

"JR's stepfather? Mom told me about him. They used to call him 'Tad the Cad' when he was young," Rebecca smiled.

"Oh, I've heard about this guy. Aunt Monica goes to Pine Valley every now and again. She's met the Martin family. I think Tad hit on her once or twice."

"That's disgusting. Monica's-Okay maybe she's not old enough to be his mother but she's too old for him," Rebecca shook her head.

"Anyway, in the dream Tad was getting married to Erica Kane of all people," Annie continued.

"Erica Kane," Rebecca raised an eyebrow. "Didn't she marry his older brother or something?"

"And you know this how," Brooke asked.

"Mom felt I should know about the major towns around Port Charles. She showed me pictures going back to the twenties. You know Adam's ex-wife?"

"The one he left me for," Annie frowned.

"Yeah, her. She is a dead ringer for Serena Szabo, this Mafia princess that used to live in Riverside, New York in the mid-seventies."

"But speaking of Adam's ex wife, she was also Tad's ex-wife and in my dream he slept with her."

"He slept with her on the day he was supposed to marry Erica," Rebecca frowned.

"Yes. Then just as they're about to give it fifteen more minutes, there's a knock at his hotel room door. He rushes the ex out the back door and answers the knock."

"And," Brooke prodded.

"It was Colby Chandler."

"Didn't she-"

"Yes," Annie nodded. "So they go at it and they're about to give it fifteen more minutes when there's a knock at the door."

"And?"

"And it was Greenlee," Annie shook her head. "The next thing I know, they're in bed together."

"Oh my God," Rebecca shook her head.

"I'm not even there yet. She's making him promise that he won't say a word to Ryan and they're about to give it another go when-"

"Someone knocks," Brooke guessed.

"Exactly."

"How many times does this happen," Rebecca asked.

"Let's see," Annie furrowed her brow to recall the dream. "After Greenlee there was Amanda-"

"His sister-in-law?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah," Annie nodded. "Then there was Cara, Marion Chandler, your mom," she pointed at Rebecca.

"Oh, ew," Rebecca looked disgusted.

"Finally Kendall shows up. She doesn't sleep with him. She pops him one."

Rebecca and Brooke laughed.

"So, how'd it end," Rebecca asked.

"Well, Erica and Tad are standing at the makeshift altar where Jackson Montgomery, who has been in love with Erica for years, is officiating. He asks for any objections and all hell breaks loose. All the women Tad slept with start fighting over him while Jack and that guy they thought was Caleb Cooney start to fight over Erica. Kendall and Bianca get into a brawl. Meanwhile Tad's sneaked out and across to the bar where Liza Colby is waiting for him. When they started to kiss, I woke up."

"Well, they say that pregnant women dream more often than normal," Brooke said. "I've had some doozies."

"So have I but none of them included the father of my child's ex-stepfather having sex on his supposed wedding day with everyone but the bride," Rebecca said.

"And the strangest thing? I kept hearing this music in the background," Annie said. "It went something like 'every girl he meets gives him such a smile; discretion's not his style'."

"You win," Brooke shook her head. "That is without a doubt the weirdest dream I've ever heard of. I wonder if it's because you're pregnant with a Chandler spawn."

"Don't forget, this child is also part Cooney. From everything I've heard, Dixie's family was not normal," Annie shook her head.

"The Cooney's cannot be any weirder than any other family hanging on our branches," Rebecca shook her head. "My mother is a spy and my father was a mobster."

"My dad's a Quartermaine."

"My brother was insane."

"Long live the craziness that is family," Rebecca lifted her glass and the other two joined suit.


End file.
